Odd Bedfellows
by Kallisto12
Summary: The Snap and the proceeding Blip changed the world as they knew it. It even brought together the most unlikely of people. Five one-shots of Nebula/Peter Parker.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a series of five one-shots. The story is complete but I haven't decided on a posting schedule. It's probably going to be about one a week.

I'm not sure how this pairing came about in my mind. But I'm quite fond of odd pairings like this and wanted to write a short story for them while I worked through my writers block for one of my other stories.

This is pretty much canon up until after Endgame, so don't read if you don't want spoilers. But seriously who hasn't seen Endgame?

* * *

Bruce finds himself smiling as he watches the odd pair walking away, rounding a corner and leaving his sight completely. He thinks about what Tony would say. About his adorably innocent protégé and the bloodthirsty daughter of Thanos.

He would have hidden his concern with humor, his confusion with sarcasm, and shown his approval with mocking.

And he would have.

Approved that is. At least, Bruce thinks he would have. Tony had developed a camaraderie with the vengeful woman during their time adrift together. Even after Tony had distanced himself from the Avengers he kept in touch with Nebula. And she was one of the few people he trusted.

Even more surprising, the same could be said for her. She sought his counsel whenever she needed it and doted on Morgan after she was born.

Morgan for her part was enraptured by Nebula, lovingly calling her Auntie 'Blue' like her father had. In the years following the Snap, Bruce had only ever seen Nebula smile around the young girl.

Bruce on the other hand had been slow to warm to her. Nebula didn't exactly make it easy with her cold stare and standoffish ways.

When he'd expressed his reservations about her to Tony. He had told him, "None of us can change the past." He said with the weight of their still all to poignant failure coloring every word. "All she wants is a family. She'll fight for family." He'd gotten a far-off look after, remembering what made him so sure about her he assumed.

Bruce had accepted Tony's answer and he'd never been given a reason to doubt her. Not even when her father had reentered their lives.

After Tony's funeral, Nebula had sought out Peter. Bruce hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He'd been looking for a quiet corner to remember his lost friend when he stumbled upon them. Sitting close together on a bench in Tony's workshop, facing away from the door he had been walking past.

"He spoke of you often," Nebula had told Peter in her slightly robotic voice. She didn't look at him and ignored it when he sniffled and hastily wiped his face. "He would have done it if only to return you to this world." Her words were definite and sure, proving how well she knew the eccentric man. Because Bruce thought the exact same thing.

Peter's voice came out thick and weak, "I failed him. I failed everybody. He's gone. I should've done something. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, everyone lost him. And- and- he had a da-daughter," he finished brokenly, shoulders shaking with his stifled sobbing.

"Morgan," Nebula informed him gently, her tone soft and echoing the reverence she held for the girl. And then she told Peter something even he didn't know. "If she were to be born a boy, they had planned to name her Peter." Bruce believed it to be true because he'd never known her to lie.

Nebula attempted to rub his back awkwardly, unused to comforting people, when his sobs intensified.

"There, there," she murmured clumsily. A snort came from Peter, amusement breaking through, his despair fleetingly minimally.

They fell silent. Bruce had thought that was the end of it. But as he went to step away Nebula chose to speak once more.

"If I had the chance to get my sister back, I would gladly give my life to do so." Bruce and the others had heard about her sister traveling with her from the past to help stop Thanos. Unfortunately, she had been sent away with Tony's Snap. She had technically been part of his army. If she had stayed, it might have endangered the timeline even further from what they had done. Nebula had been inconsolable. Only leaving her room at the Avengers compound when Rocket reminded her that Morgan and Pepper had lost Tony. It brought a fresh wave of grief over her- losing a man who'd she'd become close with- but the task of helping them grieve helped her bury her own. "Trust me when I say that there is no easier sacrifice than to give your life for the ones that you love."

Peter released a shaky breath. He'd stopped sobbing but Bruce could tell it wasn't far away. He leaned forward, resting his arms against his knees, letting out a shaky breath.

"Being stuck on that ship for so long must have driven Mr. Stark crazy," Peter mused.

Nebula snorted this time, "Yes. I considered venting the oxygen many times."

Peter laughed and said something else, asking a question that Bruce didn't catch, having already begun to retreat. Returning the privacy, he'd stolen from them.

It had not been unusual to see the two together after that. No one was positive when it evolved into something more. But whenever Nebula was on earth, she spent her time with Parker, who had thrown himself into the Avengers with a determined vigor that concerned the rest of them.

Nebula was the one who managed to slow him down.

He had caught on some time ago that Nebula would play up her ignorance of Terran life to Peter. She had done the same thing with Tony. Whereas it was meant to make Peter feel compelled to show her everything earth had to offer, for Tony is was meant to frustrate and annoy him.

The day Nebula had pretended not to understand how the toaster worked and the proceeding three hours of fruitless instruction from Tony never failed to make him chuckle.

Peter had taken her to the movies, carnivals, all across Queens, and anything he could think of. This just happened to have the added benefit of reminding him that he was a kid. But if one were to point that out to Nebula, she would show complete bewilderment.

Bruce likes to think doing those things with Nebula, got him back some of what he'd lost. Some of what he'd thrown away out of guilt.

Every time Nebula left, Peter lost some of that friendly neighborhood Spiderman spark she managed to bring back.

Now she was back for Peter's graduation. He'd be attending NYU in the fall, thanks to Nebula's insistence. Peter had confided to him that he was not planning on going to college even though Pepper would be paying for it in memory of Tony (Not that the kid didn't already get a dozen scholarships). He said he wanted to focus on the Avengers. Bruce felt no shame in immediately 'tattling' (Parker's word not his) on him to Nebula. Yes, he'd spent far longer than he would have liked- pushing the bonds of his control over his Hulk side- explaining to her what college was and why it was so important that Peter go. But in the end, she accepted the fact and spoke with Peter.

He didn't know what she said to him, but it worked.

Coincidently, around the same time Peter decided to go to NYU, Nebula announced that she would be relocating to earth permanently. The Guardians weren't exactly thrilled with that decision, but they seemed to understand it was what she wanted.

Remembering the smile on their faces before they disappeared from his sight, he thought it was what they both needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Posting the second chapter a day early. The reception seems to have been good so far and I hope this just adds to it.

Not sure why I choose Sam as a POV, he doesn't have a lot of interaction with either of these characters but it felt right (shrug). This is one of my favorite of the one shots and adds a bit more humor to the relationship.

Also decided to up this to 6 one-shots. Hurray!

* * *

Part 2- Sam

A lot of things had changed since the Blip. One of them being the number of aliens that were walking around planet earth. A number even higher today because the Guardians were in town dropping Nebula off and were planning on staying until after the kid's graduation. None of them, except Quill (barely) understood what it meant, but they knew he was important to Nebula. And this was important to him.

They all kept referring to it as an adolescent educational commencement and coming of age. Drax kept asking about when Parker's "Moondragon" ceremony was going to be. Apparently, on whatever the hell planet Drax was from, when the adolescents came of age they had to participate in this ritual where they were pitted against another adolescent and had to literally beat each other with an algrosh (which as far as Sam could gather was like an electric eel but a mammal). If they showed even an ounce of pain, they would have to battle another contestant. He'd been devastated when the earthlings had told him they didn't do that here. He had since been offering to battle Peter himself. Nebula had made it clear that wouldn't be happening.

Sam shook his head.

He'd mentioned the odd couple to Steve a few times. His, now literally, old friend just took it in stride and said after everything they'd been through people chose to find happiness wherever they could.

He could understand that. But it was still weird to see the goofy teen throwing an arm around the homicidal alien cyborg like it was the most normal thing in the world. Even weirder to see her smile sweetly at him whenever he did it, especially when he'd seen her disembowel someone with her bare hands before.

A woman who he currently heard screaming like a banshee.

Sam found his way to the corridor where the commotion was coming from and sidled up alongside Bruce and Rhodey who were amusedly watching the scene play out before them.

He could see Bucky, Wanda, and some of the Guardians- Rocket, Groot, and Mantis- watching from closer by. Mantis was actually attempting to intervene but stopped. Shrinking away from the blue woman's fury when she rounded on her and growled.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, as he watched Nebula, wearing less clothing than he'd ever seen her- just a t-shirt that had a cartoon of elements saying something witty that went over his head, but was sure was hilarious in some circles- attack a confused Drax. He was reasonably certain the shirt did not belong to her.

Nebula was throwing anything that wasn't bolted down at Drax, who deflected some of the items while letting others smack into him ineffectively.

Rhodey answered him, "Drax is having trouble with boundaries again."

"Okaaayyy," that didn't exactly answer his question. The three men watched with their arms folded across their chests.

"Drax walked into Nebula's room without knocking," Bruce told him. "She wasn't exactly alone."

Sam nodded, he didn't need to ask who she was with, but he did wonder where he was.

A question that was answered for him barely seconds later.

A blade extended from Nebula's fist and she lunged at Drax just as Peter scrambled out of Nebula's room, hair disheveled and chest flushed, barely managing to button a pair of jeans he seemed to have scrambled into.

Sam heard Rhodey snort in amusement at the harried actions. "Looks like the kid's a bit more like Tony then I realized."

He and Bruce grinned in agreement.

"Uh, hey, guys, mayb-," When he realized Nebula was just about ready to run their usual ally through with her blade, Peter ran towards Nebula. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back, without an ounce of hesitation.

Sam had seen her fight and knew the woman was lethal when she wasn't royally pissed off. The kid had guts.

"I do not understand!" Drax spoke throughout Nebula's onslaught. "I came to inform the angry she-devil about Quill's plans to attend the hall of noisy beeping machines,"

"Arcade, you moron," Rocket snipped from his perch on Groot's shoulder.

"Which she is fond of. This was a good thing. Drax was being considerate."

Mantis came to stand at his elbow, nodding in vigorous agreement, while Peter still wrestled with a furious Nebula.

Bucky wasn't even trying to muffle his laughter. Which Sam thought was stupid considering how close he was standing to her.

"It's okay, Nebula. Just breath, go to your happy place," Parker was trying to sooth Nebula with no luck.

"Yes, we just wanted to make sure you attended the social bonding with the rest of us," Mantis said.

"Exactly. How was Drax supposed to know you and the insect boy-," "man, please," Peter substituted, out of breath due to the struggling woman in his arms. "-were engaged in the mating process?"

"By knocking!" Nebula screeched.

"There was too much moaning from within, you might not have been able to hear Drax."

Rocket rolled his eyes and shook his head at the dense man, mumbling "Idiot." The tree scratched his head looking confused.

Drax frowned, and Sam knew whatever he was going to say next might actually get him killed.

"If anyone should be angry it should be Drax. Nebula is not that unfortunate to look upon. Her blue skin is semi pleasing to the eye, even though she is too skinny, and her legs are too long. But the earthling is pale and wimpy. I will forever be scarred with the image of his head buried between her legs," he turned to Mantis with a grimace. The woman. Alien. Bug. Whatever. Patted his arm with a sympathetic frown.

Everyone fell silent at Drax's proclamation. A flushing and embarrassed Peter tried to diffuse the situation, his voice high like when he was nervous, or in this case embarrassed, "Right, Okay let's-,"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Nebula's enraged screech as she broke his hold on her and launched herself at the big man. Tackling him to the ground, she began pummeling him with her fists. At least she wasn't stabbing him.

"What the hell has he done this time?!" Quill asked as he joined the spectators. Rocket seemed to fill him in, and he huffed in annoyance.

Peter reacted quickly and pulled Nebula off Drax before she could do much damage. He threw her over his shoulder, like she weighed nothing- using the strength Sam often forgot he had- and walked back towards their room. "Thank you all for com-," seeming to think better of his word choice, "stopping by, but we're going to go now."

"NO! I want to kill him!" Nebula screamed, but Peter kept a firm hold on her this time.

"I know, baby," he'd tried to speak the words low, but everyone seemed to hear him. "But we talked about the whole killing thing."

Nebula's rebuttal was blocked off by the slamming door.

Sam was the first one to start laughing. And then the rest followed.

Drax remained on the floor, looking up at the rest of them in bewilderment. "I still do not understand."

"Of course, you don't, yah big idjiot," Quill said. "Common, let's go before she gets a second wind."

Drax and the others filed out of the hallway. Rhodey walked off shaking his head and chuckling. Sam remained where he was.

He noticed that Bruce made no move to leave either. His eyes were on the now closed door. He knew the other man tried to keep an eye on Parker for his dead friend.

"Worried," Sam questioned him.

A sad smile ghosted across his face. "No. Kid's a lot stronger than he looks."

With that Bruce left. Sam hummed in agreement, "He'd have to be," Sam said to the empty hallway.

A throaty female laugh rang through the hallway. As he turned and headed back the way he came, Sam smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

So...I forgot to post this on Friday. My bad. But better late then never.

This chapter is from Ned's prospective and I will be honest, I have not seen all the Spider-man movies and don't have as great a feel for the characters. Still, I think I'm close enough.

BTW, not all the chapters are in chronological order. So far they basically have been but the next few I think skip around. Just wanted to give a heads up on that.

* * *

Part 3- Ned

"Does anyone else think some of these people look familiar?" Flash asked the group.

Ned tried to act like he had no idea what the other teen was talking about. Stopping just short of purposeful 'nonchalant' whistling. He'd already done a considerable job of not fanboying over the known superheroes walking around him. If Flash started questioning him about it, he wasn't sure he would be able to withstand the interrogation.

He'd begged Peter not to invite them to the graduation ceremony, but he did. Sure, they were like family, but did his friend have no consideration for Ned's poor heart.

MJ and the others glanced around, but none seemed to catch onto what Flash was implying. "Parker's got a lot of old people friends, what of it?" Brad replied dismissively.

"It's just," Flash eyed the 6'3 blonde Asgardian god walking past them suspiciously. "I can't stop feeling like I've seen some of these people before. No one else finds this all weird?"

MJ shrugged, "Peter had that internship at Stark Enterprises he probably met a lot of them there."

Brad smirked when he saw the leggy blue alien woman, in the lavender romper with the past plunging v-neckline, in the crowd. "Yeah like Parker's smoking hot alien girlfriend."

All their eyes were drawn to the statuesque woman. She'd been glaring at anyone who glanced her way. MJ had been the one to state how hot it was, every guy at the table agreeing instantly. The glare turned into a bright smile as a little girl parted through the mingling adults and leapt into her arms. Nebula's arms received the spirited girl with ease. Ned couldn't hear them, but he saw their bodies move with unheard giggling. Their joy was soon broken by a swooping Peter. He came in and snagged the girl out of Nebula's arms, swinging her onto his back as he ran around with her. Nebula's squawk of indignation only made the other two laugh harder. She wasted only a few seconds pouting before she was after them like a terminator. A hot sexy terminator with swords.

"Yeah, that is weird actually. Parker has zero game," MJ said.

Ned snorted as MJ's words pulled him from his daydream of a leather jacket wearing Nebula telling a trembling Peter 'come with me if you want to live' in a bad Austrian accent.

He quickly coughed to cover his gaff.

Having actually met Nebula he knew no game was necessary. She wouldn't understand a pick-up line if it smacked her in the face.

Nope his friend hadn't needed "game" to get Nebula. He'd just needed to be himself. The scary woman just needed someone she could trust and that wasn't afraid of her. Peter was good enough to be the first and just crazy enough to be the second.

Not much later, Ned noticed Nebula walking towards them with Morgan in her arms, Peter no longer in sight.

"Ned," she addressed him. "Aunt May would like pictures of Peter and his friends. Come now." Morgan pocked her chin. Nebula huffed but then added a, "Please."

She eyed his classmates and jutted her chin towards MJ. "And that one. I have heard Peter mention her. She must also come."

Ned looked at his uncharacteristically silent friend, wondering where her acerbic comment was. MJ was watching Nebula with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open.

He elbowed her and she seemed to come out of her daze a little.

"MJ this is Nebula and Morgan. Nebula, Morgan this is MJ."

"Hi," Morgan called out sweetly and stared at Nebula expectantly.

"Hello."

"Ahh, hi."

"What about us? We're Parker's friends." Flash managed to tear his eyes away from Nebula's ass long enough to say.

Nebula turned on him. Her eyes raked over him calculatingly. "What is your designation?"

With a cocky smirk, "Flash."

Nebula nodded, "I have heard of you." Flash looked surprised and pleased. "I have been informed that you are what is known as a 'bully'." Nebula advanced towards Flash, the action made no less threatening by the little girl in her arms, who was watching everything with a grin. "And that you are Peter's high school nemesis."

Ned may have shared the information with her during a Back to the Future marathon night, where he was explaining the Biff/ McFly dynamics. Peter had to keep her from charging out the door and hunting down Flash once he'd explained it to her. Ned had encouraged her, on the other hand.

Flash attempted to stutter out a defense in the face of Nebula's cold stare.

"Peter has forbidden me from killing you. But there are many painful things I could do to you that would not kill you. In the future you would do well to remember that during your interactions with Peter."

Flash was completely paralyzed with fear. Even unable to breath.

Morgan pulled at Nebula's collar. Nebula's eyes flicked to her before returning to Flash's. "Please," she added in the same unforgiving tone.

When Flash nodded, she turned on her heel and spoke to himself and MJ, "If you two do not arrive for pictures in the next five minutes I will return, and you will not like what I do."

"That means Auntie Blue will use her swords. Sometimes it means guns, but Mommy wouldn't let her bring any."

Nebula's eyes shifted guiltily. Ned figured that meant she had at least two on her.

His classmates straightened and looked at her concernedly.

"I would not waste the bullets," Nebula scoffed before turning on her heel and stomping away.

Morgan called, "Four minutes, 24 seconds," over her shoulder.

Ned and MJ looked at each other before hurriedly following them.

Peter took one look at their petrified faces and turned on Nebula. "What did you say to them?"

She seemed to blush a deeper shade of blue and looked contrite. "I merely informed them that their presences had been requested for commemorative photographs."

"Then why do they look scared?" Nebula shrugged. Peter turned to Morgan who shrugged innocently as well. When he looked towards his friends with a raised eyebrow, they remained silent.

"So, pictures?" Ned questioned to break the stalemate, between the suspicious Peter and faux innocent Nebula. Peter huffed but pulled them towards his aunt.

When Ned looked back, he saw Morgan and Nebula smiling brightly at one another before she kissed the girl on the head and set her on the ground. Ned saw Peter's own turned head out of the corner of his eye and the peaceful smile he wore.

"Your girlfriend's super-hot, Parker."

Eyeing MJ untrustworthily, "Thanks, Michelle."

"So, is it like a serious thing or what?"

Ned snorted and placed an arm around both his friends.


	4. Chapter 4- Rocket

Hurray! I remembered. You're welcome.

I think I mentioned in an earlier post that I added a chapter. This would be it. I realized there were more chapters with POV characters from "Peter's side" and wanted to even it out a bit. Apologies for the attempt at translating Rocket's accent into the written word.

Hugs and kisses to my fans; itchy genitals and uneven chair legs to my critics.

* * *

Part 4- Rocket

Things rarely ever went accordin' to their plans. Especially when StarIdiot was the one makin 'em. So, why would their attempt at "bonding" wit Nebula's squeeze be any different.

"All I'm saying is you might want to play this on the cool side." Nebula faced Quill with her arms folded, an irritated look on her face.

"Guys don't like it when women come on too strong. And you can be kind of…" he trailed off awkwardly, like he was hoping she'd finish the sentence for him. She didn't, letting him struggle. "…intense. I'm mean you don't want this kid to know how desperate you are." Nebula gave Quill a withering glare and shoved past him and out of the cockpit.

"Besides, don't you want to keep your options open?!" Rocket could hear Quill yelling as he followed her. "I mean he doesn't even think Footloose is the best movie ever!"

"It isn't."

He let a high-pitched "ugh", like she'd kicked him in the jewels. "He's already poisoning your mind with his bad taste."

Rocket shook his head. This was not gonna end well for Quill.

They were making their way back to Earth so Nebula could meet up with her boy toy again and drag them all to the little monster's recital for some stupid thing or another.

Rocket hadn't expected the scrawny Terran kid was actually gonna become a serious thing. The kid was all sunshine and…and…and whatever the hell else is sweet and happy. And Nebula is well…Nebula.

He ain't sayin he hasn't come to like her- more than like, which he'll never admit. She'd become part of the crew (i.e., family). Especially to him, after the Blip and all. They had five years' worth of history. They coulda easily gone their separate ways. Instead, they stuck togethah and that meant something.

Not just tah him neither. He wasn't the only softy in the group.

After savin' the world and gettin' everyone that was lost back…almost everyone- the guardians realized that somethin' had changed with Nebula. They realized that from the get-go. With Nebula practically catatonic form losin' her sister again. And then they saw how she mourned Stark and comforted Morgan and Pepper. She showed them that she didn't only have edges.

So, as their trips to this spinning ball of trash and water became a regular thing, he and the others had become concerned.

Quill was trying to oh so subtly shift Nebula towards a more casual relationship.

"I am Groot."

"Ah hell, who asked you?!"

Groot was not in agreement. He's a romantic.

"I am Groot."

"Thank you, Groot," Nebula told him.

"Sure, take her side!"

"Peter is worried," he heard Mantis say. "He fears that you will leave us. Abandon him, just like his mother, Yandu…Gamora."

"What? No, I don't. Shut up, Mantis. And we talked about the no touching rule. You are not allowed to touch me." He heard a few slapping sounds. "Hey! Stop slapping me!"

"You slapped me first!"

"Because you're invading my privacy!"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are! My emotions are my privates!" At the deep giggle, "Shut up, Drax! You know what I mean. You are not allowed to touch people without permission. Consent is a thing Mantis! A very important thing. Which you do not have!"

Mantis and Drax continued to snicker at Peter's expense.

"Fine! You want to fall for the kid and watch horrible movies and listen to crap music, be my guest!" Quill stomped off to his bunk, mumbling something about Sinead O'Connor looking, E.T. fetish, whatever that meant.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Peter is also fearing for Nebula. He does not want the Terran to break Nebula, like he was when Gamora was lost. Love makes people happy. But it can also make them very sad. Peter often weeps because of it. He cares for Nebula and does not wish for her to be hurt."

Rocket glanced back at them. Their heads were bowed. No matter how much time passed, this was something they would never get over. How could they?

"Peter also believes that Nebula will punish the male species in general if the arachnid-boy ends your sexual intercourse. He fears for his soft man parts in your presence if this comes to pass."

Nebula scoffed, rolling her eyes and left.

Rocket'd taken it upon himself to talk some sense into Quill later on.

"Nebula makes an effort. You see how she is with the Starks and Parker." Quill didn't look convinced. "She's also frigin hard to get rid of. I mean, she tried to kill Gamora for years. You remember how hard she was to ditch. It's like that sex thing you caught from that chick on that smelly planet."

"That was a cold sore! Nothing more!"

"Sure, it was. That's why you kept scratching your-,"

"I get it. I get it," Quill cutting Rocket off as quickly as he could. "She's not gonna abandon us…But the kid could still hurt her."

There it was- the real problem. They all knew Nebula wasn't gonna disappear from their lives. The way she kept in contact with her earth people was evidence enough and besides they wouldn't let her.

Mantis had taught Drax how to use the interplanetary communication system. Nebula had once gone off on a mission with a few of the other Avengers for a month. Between the two of them, she'd gotten like six frigin calls a day- not including the ones Quill was sneaking in…or his. And he knew that Nebula was callin' Groot at least once a day. He couldn't imagine what they were always talkin' about.

No, Nebula ditchin them wasn't the issue.

It was her getting hurt. She wasn't all giggly and nice now, but she was happy. She smiled more, actually laughed, and even made fewah scathing remarks towards these idiots. After all that she'd went through with her garbage excuse for a father, they didn't want her gettin hurt again.

Which is what lead them here. To the Avengers fitness center.

They needed tah wait until Nebula had gone off with Pepper and the midget, but they were able to get the kid alone.

Quill and Drax had casually invited him to spar with them. Drax draping an arm across his shoulders, makin it clear it wasn'tah request. The other guardians just happened to be in the gym when they got there.

Groot and Rocket were helpin the kid lace into some boxing gloves, while the idiots helped Quill.

Rocket had asked Quill if he'd ever boxed before when he said this was his plan for intimidatin' Parker. When he'd replied no but he'd seen some guy named Rocky do it a thousand times, which he felt was the same thing, he'd called him an idiot.

"Words hurt, yah know."

"Yeah, so do knives."

"Is that a threat," he asked aghast.

"It's a fact!"

"Whatever, this is gonna work."

Rocket had rolled his eyes but couldn't think of a better idea.

"So, how do we do this," Parker asked them.

He and Groot looked at each other and shrugged.

"No idea, don't you just hit each other until one of you gets unconscious?"

"Ahh, no. I'm pretty sure there are rules and stuff. And the goal probably isn't to cause brain damage."

"Well, Quill definitely doesn't know that. So, you should probably watch your head…and face and chest. Nebula likes those bits." Rocket told him while shoving the padded helmet on.

"Wait, did Nebula say that. Or are you just assuming. Because she's never said spec-,"

"Ding! Ding!" Mantis yelled.

"Mantis, there's a real bell right there. You don't have to scream it," Quill told her in frustration.

Mantis looked around and found the bell, talking up the little hammer she hit it but still screamed, "Ding! Ding!"

They all rolled their eyes as the two Peter's slowly moved to the center of the ring.

"What made you want to box? Were you watching that old movie or something? Rocky?" Parker asked as they circled one another with their mitts raised.

"It's a great movie," Quill immediately defended.

"Yeah, it is," Parker dodged a punch easily. "I kind of like the new ones better, but those are classics." Parker gave a quick jab to Quill's shoulder.

"New ones?"

"Oh yeah, they're awesome. Rocky becomes the mentor for Apollo's son, yah know since he died and all." Quill thought he could take the kid by surprise while he talked, but he was too quick. Easily ducking and dodging whatever the older man threw at him, not even getting short of breath. Meanwhile, Quill was startin to huff and puff up a storm. He knew this was a bad idea. "They're pretty awesome. Nebula really likes them, especially the ones with the Drago's. We watched the newest one last time she was here."

"She likes them?"

"Yeah. I mean, she thinks Rocky's been hit in the head too many times, which is why he talks weird, but she likes them. She even wants to go to Phili and run up those stairs just like Stallone. I told her we'd go when I'm on spring break."

He and Groot shared a look. Parker was making plans for their future.

"What?!" Quill was outraged. "I tried to get her to watch those movies like a thousand times. She kept saying that they looked stupid." Quill glared at the kid and gave a hard swing that Peter easily ducked but served to through himself off balance. Parker gave a few rabbit punches to his lower back before stepping back to let him right himself. Wincing, "Why'd she watch them with you and not us?"

Rocket knew Quill was a little hurt.

Peter shrugged, "She probably didn't want you to see her cry," he mumbled.

"What?" Quill froze and lowered his hands. Peter took the opening and punched him square in the face. He stumbled back and covered his noise, cursing up a storm.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Time out, time out," he called from beneath his hands.

Parker stopped but said, "I don't think there are time outs, but it's cool if you need a minute."

Quill glared at Parker even though his tone gave no indication of mocking.

Drax and Mantis were laughing at him though.

He managed to straighten himself, his eyes still tearing. "She cries around you?"

"No," Parker replied unconvincingly. "Don't tell her I told you," he practically begged.

Drax barked out a hysterical laugh, "Ha, the she-devil cries! I cannot wait to laugh in her face at her patheticness!"

Rocket saw something he never thought was possible. Parker was pissed. He was glaring at an oblivious Drax. Mantis's antennae were rigid and glowing faintly, which usually meant someone was feeling a very powerful emotion. Rocket was pretty sure he knew what that feeling was.

Parker went over to the side and picked up the spare pads, he threw them at Drax.

"You're turn."

Still giggling, Drax put on the gloves, without realizing the danger he was clearly in. Quill stepped back and watched with wide eyes.

"Not only I will tell Nebula that bested her insect lover but also know that she weeps like an infant. She will be so embarrassed," he finished with a giggle, at the same time he finally got his gloves on.

Peter smiled darkly at Drax and immediately sent a right hook into his head. Drax stumbled to the side in surprise but didn't have a moment to recover before Parker unleashed a whirlwind of hits and punches to the large dumb alien.

The guardians even found themselves wincing and turning away from the brutal beating their crewmate was justly receiving. Drax, of course, didn't know when to quit. He kept trying to attack but was so dazed by Parker's onslaught that he was mostly swinging at air.

Parker finally gave Drax an uppercut, catching him squarely under his jaw- that they all heard a crack- and knocked him off his feet and flat on his back.

Peter barely breathing any harder, with only a few dots of sweat on his brow leaned over his fallen opponent.

"I win," he told the man. "You are never going to say a word about Nebula crying. To anyone. Ever. Got it?" Drax nodded. "Glad we could come to an understanding." The last part made terribly unsettling by the accompaniment of his normal wide innocent smile.

Parker practically leapt out of the ring and over to one of the Captain's old punching bags, nearly pummeling the thing to oblivion, trying to work out his continuing aggression.

Parker knew how they were, the guardians that is. He'd seen it for himself. If they weren't makin' fun of each other then they were callin each other morons. It was how they showed affection. But he also knew that Nebula hated lookin' vulnerable, even with them. And Drax was too stupid to know when to quit.

"Well that backfired," Quill said out loud while Mantis helped Drax up. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he immediately fell back onto the matt. Mantis kneeled at his side.

"You should probably just leave him there." Mantis looked at Rocket and then back down at Drax and shrugged. Getting up she walked towards them, stepping on Drax, who groaned, as she crossed the ring.

"What do we do now?" She asked, staring at them expectantly.

"I am Groot."

"That's the stupidest thing I ev'ah heard."

"I am Groot."

"Okay, yeah that was the stupidest thing. But this is a close second."

"I am Groot. I am Groot."

"So, what?"

"I am Groot."

Rocket and Groot stared at each other in silent contest until Rocket caved. He sighed and grumbled out a 'fine.'

Jumping down from his friends' shoulder, he approached the young Avenger who was working out his frustration.

"Hey, Parker."

"What?"

"Could yah stop for a second? You're makin me dizzy."

Huffing, "Why you guys have another test, or have you come up with another way to try and scare me off?" He said angrily.

Rocket sighed and took a seat on a nearby bench, waiting until Parker joined him.

"We weren't tryin scare you off…Not really. We're just worried. And we don't handle emotions well."

"Hadn't noticed," Parker snipped sarcastically.

"Shut up. It may not always seem like it, but we care about Nebula. She's part of the crew."

"She's family."

"Let's not get all mushy or whatevah. But kind of. You and Nebula been getting' kinda cozy and we wanted to- we thought- ugh shit."

"You wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt her."

"…Yeah."

To his surprise Parker snorted. "Everyone else is worried about her hurting me. They don't realize," he trailed off with a shake of his head.

He finished for him, "How fragile she is."

"Yeah." He paused before releasing a breath, "I worry about it too. Hurting her. I don't want to be just another person that let her down- made her throw up another wall."

"For what it's worth, I don't think you will be."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do us a favor though," Parker didn't immediately agree, "when Nebula eventually decides to stay, you'll take care of her."

Parker smiled wistfully, "You think she'd stay?"

"For you, kid, yeah I do. And for the ankle bitter." As if on que, Morgan ran into the gym squealing as Nebula chased after her. Catching up to the girl she picked her up and swung her around.

He glanced at Parker and saw him watching them with one obvious emotion on his face, love.

"Peter help me?!" Morgan squealed in laughter.

"Ha! No one can save you from Smurfette the great and powerful!"

Peter snorted and got up to join them. He turned back, "That thing you asked me to promise? I can do that." Rocket nodded in acknowledgement once before he ran over to the girls.

When Peter got his arms around Nebula's waist, she called out to Groot and tossed the girl into his arms. Morgan laughed as he spun and twisted her in the air. And soon Mantis was joining in on Parker's side and Quill was calling out unhelpful tips.

Rocket watched Parker nuzzle into Nebula's neck and tickle her sides. Yeah, they had nothing to worry about. The kid was screwed.


	5. Chapter 5- Aunt May

We only have one more until the end. This one lacks the humor or the other chapters but gives some backstory for Nebula. Enjoy!

* * *

Part 5- Aunt May

Every mother is both fearful and excited for the day their son brings a girl home. It was no different for her. Yes, she wasn't Peter's biological mother, but she'd raised him like he was her son. Loved him like he was her son. And felt in her bones, that he was her son.

So, when Peter had first started talking about Nebula, she'd heard a certain something in his tone. She knew what a crush sounded like. She hadn't put the name in connection with the woman at the funeral. Not until she'd officially met her. And by then it was too late. Peter's crush had evolved into so much more.

May had had her reservations at first. How could she not? It wasn't about the alien thing- it was a little about the alien thing- or the whole daughter or the man who'd caused the Snap- it was a little bit about that. Mainly, it was about her age.

Maybe it's old fashioned of her. But Nebula was an experienced woman, not just in years but in life. The things she'd seen and done far outweighed even her superhero nephew's involvement. She was afraid they'd be outmatched.

It was before they'd started dating when Peter brought her home for dinner the first time. They'd only been "friends" then, but May knew it was more than that. At least on Peter's end. The way he talked about her had been enough to know, but the way he looked at her had solidified the knowledge.

Nebula, on her end, had barely said two words the entire time they were eating. Answered in monosyllabic responses and seemed to look at everyone and everything with the same cold hard stare. May had actually been afraid that Nebula was all robot.

That is until Peter had gotten her talking about Morgan Stark's recent science fair. Nebula didn't smile but her whole face seemed to brighten, becoming human, while she recounted the event she had come to earth to attend.

After dinner, Peter had offered to do the dishes, wanting to give them time to bond.

Instead, they sat on the couch in awkward silence. She'd thought Nebula was staring off into space until she asked May a question.

"Are those Peter's biological parents?"

May realized she'd been looking at a small and badly upkept picture on a far shelf. She hadn't realized Nebula would be able to see it from where they sat.

May nodded and went to retrieve the picture. She brought it back and resumed her seat next to Nebula.

She ran her finger over the faded images before handing it to Nebula who took it like it was something fragile.

"That's Peter's mother and father."

Nebula stared at the picture for a long time.

"He does not share blood with you."

Anyone else May might have been offended with the disinterested clinical tone, but Peter had warned her that her tone very rarely conveyed her feelings. He'd also told her about Nebula's sister. They both knew that blood did not constitute family.

"Yes. My husband was Peter's uncle. His father's brother," she wasn't sure if the alien knew their common terms for most things.

"You were a good mother in their stead. Peter is a good man."

She received the statement with a bittersweet pride. May always raised Peter the way she thought was best and just hoped it coincided with what they would have done. But there had been countless moments where she'd prayed to find the words that they would have spoken.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your birth parents? Did Thanos…"

"They were long dead before my father came to my world." Nebula paused and May watched her struggle to swallow down the first stirrings of her still potent pain. As she continued, the only evidence of her pain was the pained flicker in her eyes. "I do not remember how, just that one day they werer gone and I was alone. I was a street urchin for some time when my father came. He thought that because I had survived so long on my own that it meant I was strong. So, he chose me as his daughter and lamented that decision everyday after. But his pride prevented him from discarding me. The great Thanos would not have made a mistake."

Her hands shook with the admission and placed the frame on the coffee table in front of them.

"I spent many years and did many horrible things trying to earn his love. Peter is fortunate to have had someone who did not require the same."

May shuddered at the thought. Of a young innocent Peter as a recently orphaned child having to fight for a place in her heart and being treated as something less until such a thing was earned. She hadn't thought even Thanos could be so cruel.

May placed her hand on top of Nebula's mechanical one and squeezed it. Nebula didn't look at her, but lowered her head, ashamed of her feelings.

She wanted to say something to comfort her but knew it would be too much for the reticent Nebula. Instead, she rose and kissed her temple, pouring all the motherly love and affection she could into the action, before leaving her to compose herself. But couldn't stop herself from whispering, "Your father didn't make a mistake. He just didn't understand your strength."

She turned the corner into the kitchen to where Peter was leaning against the counter obviously listening.

His head was tipped forward and he looked deep in thought.

May playfully bumped his side as she slid next to him.

"You look like your uncle, when you do that."

Peter smiled. He'd loved Ben more than anything and felt his lose just as potently as she did every day.

"You should go inside. I'll make myself scarce so you guys can make out on the couch." She laughed at Peter's embarrassed flush and slipped into her room as he made his way over to the couch.

She left her door cracked, too tempted to see how they interacted when they thought they weren't being observed.

She was surprised how easily Peter settled next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. And how readily Nebula curled into his side and rested her head against him.

Watching them for another minute, snuggled quietly together, she moved away from the door finally giving them the privacy she'd promised. As soon as she turned away, she heard Nebula's happy chuckle and Peter's laugh.

She turned her television on with the volume up loud, when she'd heard sounds that were distinctly not laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

And now we come to our close.

This ones got some Tony Stark in it. I think we all need more interaction between Nebula and her should've been dad.

Sorry, this wasn't posted two days ago like it was supposed to be, but it's been a weird couple of days. Although this is the end I do kind of wish I'd gone back and added more. Like a chapter POV where someone wasn't so supportive. Or when where you could actually see Nebula and Peter falling for each other, but I didn't and probably won't. So, enjoy this one.

* * *

Part 6- Nebula

Peter Parker was something Nebula had never expected. Quill often mocked her for falling for a New Kids on the Block member, as well as calling her Mrs. Robinson. She'd asked Peter as to the reference, but he had yet to enlighten her. He would only flush embarrassedly and mumble something about it being an old movie and not relevant to them.

Nebula made a note to speak with Scott. He was always more than willing to share his Terran secrets regarding the pop culture.

When she had met the young man, it was only to offer some sort of closure for him after Tony's death.

Tony had been something else she hadn't expected, it was unsurprising that he had led her to Peter. The man had been infuriating and almost as obnoxious as Quill. But he'd seen something in Nebula that only her sister had before. And he had given her Morgan. The girl had never looked at her with an ounce of anything but pure joy. She'd never been afraid of Nebula and had in fact loved her from the start. Uncaring of her past and all the blood that was on her hands.

Not even to Peter would she admit wanting her own tiny creature that she could rear and love. Because that desire was trumped by her fear of ruining said creature, like her father ruined her and tried to ruin Gamora.

She hadn't meant to latch onto Peter in the aftermath of the Blip. At first, she had told herself that it was for Tony's benefit. That she was looking after him, just as she did Morgan and Pepper, in his absence.

Eventually she would admit to herself that it was for her own. That she liked his easygoing nature and how he was innocently uncertain. Nebula was likewise constantly questioning her actions, but whereas Peter was brave enough to show it, she hid hers behind a steal curtain of hostility, always terrified of showing weakness. Peter had seen through it though and gently guided her when it was obvious she needed it. He never made her feel ashamed for needing guidance or for being ignorant. Instead he made her laugh and feel at ease.

He was the first person who knew who she was and had never been afraid of her. More importantly, he was someone Nebula had never felt she needed to fear. She trusted him.

When their relationship had developed into something physical, she hadn't thought much would come of it. They were from two different worlds and he was considered an adolescent on this one. Someone who was just beginning their life. Although, Nebula had not yet reached thirty cycles, she was far from beginning her life. She had already forged her path already, in blood and destruction.

Someone as promising as Peter would not stay long with her in the shadows.

But she hadn't ended the affair. She'd spent so long denying herself physical or romantic comforts and was tired of doing so. And each day she spent with him she cherished as a gift. A respite from her painful existence as she waited for the inevitable day when he would move on.

No one had been more surprised than she when Peter had pulled her into the light with him, instead of leaving her to whither in the dark.

Looking down at her enhanced appendages she smiled faintly.

Peter had referred to her enhancements as 'cool' when he'd first seen them and eagerly requested demonstrations. He'd been so enraptured by her augmentations that she hadn't minded showing him. He did not find them repulsive or look at her with pity- even after he'd learned of their origin. But one day he'd come to her with a gift, of sorts. He'd explained through her building fury that he had taken numerous scans of her before contacting the Wakandan Princess to help create superior enhancements that just happened to have the added bonus of stripping her of everything her father had forced upon her. It had been the greatest gift anyone had ever given her. He and the princess married Stark and Wakandan technology to create something entirely new, that bonded with her organically. She felt whole for the first time in many years.

She fingered the gold and red metals the two had managed to incorporated from Tony's salvaged suit. Even in death, Tony found a way to give her everything she needed. Things she'd never even allowed herself to dream for.

Yet, she still feared the day where this dream would all come to an end.

Not so long ago, if she had ever loved something like she loved Peter and they had left her, she would have hunted them down and torn them to pieces in retribution. But after having come close to killing her sister- something she thought she wanted- to then only loose her anyway, she could never do such a thing. Even the hatred she had for her father did not burn away the grief she sometimes still felt at his loss.

No, when the day came for Peter to move on, she would not turn vengeful. She would hurt and mourn and pine. But she could never hurt someone who had made her feel so cherished. Even if he ended up breaking her.

Nebula didn't startle when a warm arm wrapped around her stomach and she felt soft lips on her bare shoulder before Peter's chin came to rest on it. She had heard him coming, knew his step as well as her own.

He sighed as the warm breeze washed over them. Standing on the balcony to one of the Stark residences, they stared out over the bright lights of the sprawling city before them. A party continued to rage on behind them. Off key but jovial singing, dancing, and drinking competitions, curtesy of Drax and Thor, that started just before she'd decided to take a brief refuge on the balcony.

"Having fun?"

"Yes." And she was. She enjoyed dancing and the food was delicious. She also had fun playing pranks on some of the other guests (i.e. Steve Rogers and Rhodey) with Morgan and talking with some of the others.

But then Mrs. Barton had started reminiscing about her own wedding and Pepper had joined in, as well as Steve, and a few others. And Nebula had grown melancholy.

She could not picture herself getting married. Of anyone willingly staying by her side until death parted them. She knew the guardians would always take her as she would them. But it was not the same. That was a familial bond, not romantic.

The only man she would ever desire to be bound with was holding her in his arms.

But she couldn't fathom the idea of him finding her worthy enough.

"You're really beautiful."

Only Peter could make her flush like a swooning imbecile, like one of the woman Quill would often flirt with.

Peter ran his hands across the smooth black velvet of her strapless, mid-thigh length dress. She rarely wore such impractical things, but May and the others had declared that special events warranted impracticality. And she was quite fond of how Peter looked at her in it. She was equally as enraptured with him in his suit. She was told it was a common affliction on earth.

"You are also beautiful." She knew he was smiling. She refused to use the word handsome when beautiful more aptly conveyed her feelings. He wasn't merely attractive, he was a thrill to her senses, causing her mind to awash with the delight of his being even in his absence.

Nebula turned in his arms and wrapped hers lightly around his neck. She shivered as Peter's hands glided over the mesh backing of her dress, feeling the warmth of him on her cool skin.

He smiled at her reaction and leaned in to kiss her. Just as it always did, her body tingled as soon as his lips met hers. But she recognized a slight insistence, which although it was not completely unfamiliar or unwelcome, was not usual and signaled something to her.

She ended the kiss and stared into his eyes and said, "You are inebriated."

Peter smiled goofily at her, his cheeks ruddy with the consumed drink. "Bucky may have invited me to partake in some adult refreshments during the drinking contest."

Nebula hummed, not upset, and leaned in to kiss him again. She ran her hands through his hair and heard him groan. "Who won?"

"Drax and Thor tied for third." She lifted her brow, confused as she thought they were the only ones in competition. "Groot came in second and Valkyrie drank them all under the table." Nebula snorted in amusement.

Peter began to sway with her in his arms, dancing to the music they could hear faintly through the closed doors. Dancing had not been something Nebula was accustomed to before she met Peter, but it had become one of her favorite things about Terran culture. Peter had even taken them to the ballet on their anniversary. She had loved it. Battle without the blood. It was riveting to watch corded refined muscles strain to keep humans in impossible positions while displaying such grace.

Peter was less fond of dancing, but he did it for her. Just as she attended many a comic book convention or science lecture for him. They were both equally fond of blockbuster movies and hiking.

She giggled as he twirled them around and lowered her into a dip. Pecking her on the lips before bringing her up.

They danced a little while longer, before they heard the music end and the DJ make an announcement.

"Common," Peter used their intwined hands to tug her towards the doors. "Aunt May's going to toss the bouquet."

"What is the prize for catching the foliage again?"

Nebula's competitive nature dictated that she was eager to win regardless, but she wished to know what the official reward was.

"It's good luck." She scoffed and saw the quirk of his lips. Reentering the reception, Peter turned back towards her and took her other hand in his. He moved so they were standing face to face without an ounce of space between them. "Whoever catches the bouquet is the next person to be married."

Her gaze that had been raking over the face she loved so dearly, shot to his eyes and froze.

They had never discussed it, but Nebula had assumed Peter had recognized the finite aspect of their relationship. Peter could not marry her. He needed someone…better.

She prepared herself to correct her grievous oversight. Before she could Morgan came over and pushed between them.

"Common, Aunt Blue. We have to catch the bouquet!" Morgan pulled and pushed at her waist until she was standing in the middle of the dance floor with the other females…and Drax. Captain Marvel and a few others had abstained from the 'archaic' ritual and declared themselves uninterested in marriage. Nebula had assumed the practice was simply for fun, but wished she had the time to inquire as to the mystical properties of the bouquet.

Nebula had attempted to shrink back to the outskirts of the group, but Morgan kept her forefront as May took her place in front of the awaiting gaggle.

"Everybody ready?!" There was an agreeing cry from around her. May turned, eyed the crowd over her shoulder once more before turning completely and then hefted the item over her head.

Nebula glanced towards Peter, watching her with a smile, and returned her gaze to the object. All her desire to capture it gone with the ensuing significance of the item. She experienced a brief flash of panic when it appeared as if they object was sailing towards her, only for it to arch towards one of May's sorority sisters.

She had thought she was safe until she saw Groot's arm grow and shoot out to catch it while it was high above them, to then swing his arm over her head and drop the item unexpectedly into her arms, that had reactively moved to catch the falling object.

She stared at the item, wide eyed and dumbstruck, as a chorus of squeals sprang up around her.

"You caught it, Aunt Blue!" Morgan cried and excitedly. And Nebula couldn't help but smile at her, albeit awkwardly.

Luckily, she was saved from much fanfare with the return of the music and dancing.

May found her standing awkwardly on the dance floor and pulled her into a hug with a large smile.

"Now, I don't expect a wedding for a few years, until after Peter finishes school at least. And grandchildren for an even longer while."

"I do not think that will be an issue."

May seemed to realize that her delighted mood was not shared. With a frown of concern, she guided Nebula away from the dance floor and over to the table she and Happy had been sitting at since completing their nuptials.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

'Sweetheart', Nebula had always loved the endearment May often chose to bestow upon her.

"Peter and I are not getting married."

"Well, no, not yet, but-,"

"We will never be married."

May took her hand in hers and silently begged Nebula to explain.

"Peter is…Peter is wonderful. He deserves much. More than I will ever be capable of."

"Shouldn't Peter be the judge of that."

Nebula didn't respond. How could she explain that no matter how painful it was to consider herself not good enough for Peter it would be absolutely crushing for Peter to be the one to decide it? It was one thing to know that you are less, it was another to be told it.

But as always, it was as if May could see into her soul. She smiled at her sadly and placed a hand against Nebula's cheek. She leaned into the comforting touch, her eyes closing.

"We all have doubts. We all worry we're not good enough at some point." Her eyes peaked open to watch the older woman. "You know how we get over those feelings?" Nebula shook her head. "By not pushing away the people who tell us we are. I know you love Peter and you want what's best for him. But I want you to do something for me?" Only when Nebula nodded in agreement did she continue, "Be selfish. Hold onto the man you love because _you_ want to. Because it makes _you_ happy. Because it's what's best for _you._" Nebula covered May's hand with her own and squeezed it as a tear ran down her cheek. May swiped it away with her thumb. "Hopefully one day you'll realize that what's best for you and what's best for Peter are the same thing."

With a last kiss on Nebula's forehead, May left her at the table to think. Her eyes followed the bride as she went to her new husband. Happy smiled widely at her return and pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the lips and twirling her around as they both laughed.

She didn't battle with her thoughts for long before Peter came and joined her. Leaning toward her he rested his arms against his knees and took her bouquet-less hand in his.

"Everything okay?" he asked her softly. She could see he was worried that this would be the end of them.

Would it?

Everything May had said to her ran through her mind, along with every unkind word her father had said to her, of her, and finally every word, action, moment that had passed between her and Peter. While each one of the latter was not always a happy one, none of them every made her feel worthless.

She had been gazing into Peter's eyes intently when her attention had been caught by Morgan's exuberant laughter as she and Wanda twirled around the dance floor together.

As her eyes followed the girl, she remembered when she had first met her father. Tony had grown tired of her sullen silence almost immediately and attempted to fill it with his nonstop chatter, no matter how many times she'd told him it would waste their oxygen quicker. Nebula had no choice but to listen. He talked about everything, from his favorite muffin to his deepest fears to his most embarrassing moment regarding something called frosted tips. At one point he had begun to speak of Pepper and how she was the best creature in the known galaxy in his eyes. She had scoffed and expressed her doubts regarding the woman's character as someone so worthy would never be with him.

Tony glared at Nebula and said, "Well believe it, Smurfette. Just wait til you meet her," both knowing it was extremely unlikely, "she's everything I said and more."

While Nebula had been tinkering with one of the numerous broken parts of the ship she asked, "And why would such a woman choose you as her mate?" It had been spat with derision. Tony had reminded her so much of Quill in those early days that she couldn't help placing some of her animosity towards Quill onto him.

Smiling bitterly, "I have no idea. But she did and I'm going to make damn sure I spend every moment I got left trying to be worthy of her."

Nebula had stilled and examined him. For someone so arrogant, it was quite a shock to realize how self-conscious he truly was, how much self-loathing he was filled with. Almost as much as her.

His bared soul had made her uncomfortable. Feelings were rarely discussed even with those she'd known for years, let alone this Terran who circumstances demanded she spend her final days beside.

Instead of admitting her own similar emotions she hummed, "Yes, my sister was also in love with a moron." Stark snorted in brief amusement, but a dark shadow still hung above him. It was one of the first times Nebula had ever felt compelled to comfort another being. So, she added quietly enough that it could easily be missed, "No one had ever made her happier," and quickly went back to work. Ignoring his eyes on her back.

Nebula blinked and bowed her head, not wanting to look at Peter. Who's worry had only grown in her silence. At first she stared at the gathering of flowers in her grasp. But her eyes caught on the gold and red metal that clashed against her blue skin. After staring for a few moments, she ran her finger over the metal lightly as she mused silently.

It was an honor to carry a piece of such a great man...of such a great friend. The reminder of who he was and what he did brought her comfort and tried everyday to be a woman he could be proud of.

Breaking away from her own arm, she looked up into Peter's eyes. She could tell that he was holding his breath, preparing himself for the worst.

He let out a surprised puff of air when she kissed him, the short peck turning into a long lingering embrace where Peter seemed to be trying to memorize the pattern of her lips.

It was obvious he did not wish to break the embrace. So, she pulled away forcefully knowing she needed to speak before she'd lost her never.

His eyes had shut with the soft caress of lips, so he could not see her smiling at him. She stroked his cheek until he opened them. "I am fine."

He let out a breath and nodded with a high, 'good, good, good.' That displayed how unsure he still was.

"There is something I must tell you though." He tensed and steeled himself for the final blow. Nebula's smile dropped, her countenance conveying how serious she was about the matter. "Drax is not invited to our wedding."

Peter stared at her in dumb silence for minutes on end, until finally a bright smile broke across his face and he laughed, making her laugh in return. Placing a hand at the back of her head, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Relief and joy pouring through his lips and into hers.

"Deal," he told her when he finally broke the kiss. Then he was tugging her to her feet and pulling her onto the dance floor. Her arms wrapping around his neck with her floral prize clutched between them, their foreheads leaned against each other, as she lead them lazily across the floor, completely off tempo with the music. She thought, as the sounds of Morgan and Pepper's giggling was heard nearby, that even though she may never be worthy of Peter she was more than willing to spend the rest of her life trying to be. Especially if it made him as happy as Tony had made Pepper.

* * *

Fin.

Drax is my favorite punching bag. It's not hate, it's just a different kind of love (sounds a lot more domestic violency then intended).


	7. Chapter 7

So...I still honestly think this collection is complete but I can't seem to stop myself from adding chapters. This isn't as polished or worked over as the previous chapters, but I think it added a nice full circling for this work.

A lot of Tony talk in this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

Part 7- Pepper

Pepper ended her business call with a heavy sigh. Even though it had been less than a year since she lost Tony the CEO was still expected to go on with business as usual. Granted, she had taken a considerable step back from running the company, but there were still some things she couldn't delegate. Or rather wouldn't. She wouldn't trust Tony's legacy to just anyone.

Most of the time, there was a comfort in the familiar activities. The bareknuckle lobbying of contracts and the more refined foxtrot to garner support and funding of seemingly outrageous projects. These were things that Pepper was not only excelled in but enjoyed.

Of course, she enjoyed it more when she could return home 'complain' (i.e., gush) about her day to the man she loved and watch as his eyes danced with amusement when she described how she'd cut down her most recent adversary.

There was an emptiness to her victories now.

May Parker had assured her it wouldn't always feel that way. That she would eventually be able to go entire days without realizing what she was missing. That bond. That companionship.

And then she warned that there would be more days where she wouldn't be able to go from one minute to the next without thinking about what life would be like if Tony was still there, everything he was missing out on.

It was just something she had to live with.

Just like Tony's memories of that cave, Sgt. Barnes's arm, or Rhodey's paralysis. One learned to live with their scars or they didn't. And Pepper had never failed to rise to a challenge.

Pepper grabbed her cool mug of once warm and fresh coffee and made her way through the cabin to dump it out.

The scene out her kitchen window soothed her painful thoughts. The calmly lapping water of the lake, the soft breeze through the swaying and whispering trees, and most especially the murmured conversation taking place on the porch.

Pushing up on her toes, she leaned over sill to spy on the two.

Morgan and Peter were sprawled out on the wood, crayons and colored pencils scattered around them as they worked hard on their pictures.

Just like her, her daughter had her good days and bad days. Thanfully- yes, _thankfully_\- she was like her father in many ways, especially in how projects and ideas completely consumed her. Her all-consuming focus let her block out any other thought.

Eventually, of course, when the ideas ran dry and the tasks were completed, Morgan was left with all the feelings she'd been able to shove aside.

Pepper had once been afraid for her. Not that she would be in pain forever. Just the opposite. That she wouldn't be. Because that would mean that she'd forgotten.

Forgotten what had been taken from her. Forgotten Tony.

Morgan and Peter each pushed their completed pictures towards the other, comparing them. Pepper could feel her lips curl up and her cheeks puff.

Morgan's was of a familiar suit of red and gold, sans helmet to reveal a fair likeness of Tony and Peter's a more detailed illustration of Tony and Morgan's hands cupped around each other holding his Arc Reactor, which emanated a soft glow. Peter had talent. Pepper thought she could almost see it pulse, like a heartbeat. Like his heartbeat.

Pepper wiped away the stray tear that had made its way down her cheek. One of relief rather than sadness.

Their family would never let Morgan forget her father. It was silly of her to even think. How could anyone forget Tony Stark.

Morgan pointed to Peter's next drawing asking something. Peter told her he was working on a new web launcher, even spiraling into the technical aspects. Morgan soaking up each piece of information like a sponge. Both lost in science and possibilities.

Pepper had asked him to consider joining the company once he'd graduated in the spring and started college. Interning- actually interning, not secretly doing Avengers business or whatnot- over his breaks from school and suggested him picking up some business courses. She made it clear that she wanted to groom him to take over the company one day.

Peter had been honored.

He'd also immediately declined, still harboring a deep, and unfounded, guilt for Tony's death.

He was so different than before, so changed. The Snap and Blip had changed everyone. But with Peter it was almost startling. She hadn't known him personally before, but Tony's stories made her feel like she had. He was reserved and despondent, he'd lost some of his optimism, second-guessed every action. He no longer trusted himself to know what the right thing to do was.

A serious problem for someone who still felt the drive to be a hero.

She thought about Tony after the desert. Like Peter, Tony had gone through a crucible that left him with such guilt over his previous mistakes. They both walked away with a new weight too. But instead of losing himself, Tony 'd found clarity. He learned what the right thing was, even if he didn't always know how to go about doing it. Tony decided to earn his name, his wealth, his life.

Peter needed to be reminded he had the right to one. A right to be more than Spider-man, to get what he wanted. Which she knew included helping carry on Tony's legacy.

Still, Peter was stubborn. She'd been forced to call in some reinforcements. She considered Rhodey? Or Bruce? Even Happy? But in the end she choose the person who had a unique ability to smash through stubborn walls.

Pepper left them to their work while she prepared lunch. When it was ready, she called them in ordering them to wash up and set the table.

Peter had just set the third plate down when he turned to her in confusion, a fourth in his hands. "Someone else coming, Pepper." It had taken her an eternity to get him to stop calling her Ms. Potts.

Taking a sip from her glass of wine, she suppressed her grin.

"Yes," she told him casually.

He bit his lip, probably in an attempt not to seem rude and ask who. Instead, opting to turn to Morgan. Who shrugged exaggeratedly.

Pepper was bringing the food over when the rumble of an engine came from outside. She waved off Peter's concern when he immediately jumped into Avenger mode.

"Call us when you wanna be picked up!" A midwestern accented voice called out. She'd been unable to hear a reply but there had obviously been one, when the same voice called again, "Are you ever gonna let that go?! I forgot where it was one time! One time!"

Again, came the whirring of engines, the sound growing fainter with each second.

Pepper gave a slight chuckle. As even before the sound of the ship had died, Morgan had jumped from the table with a squeal and run out the door.

Peter threw her another questioning look when he heard an accompanying voice to Morgan's before curiosity got the better of him and followed.

Pepper watched interestedly as he paused at the door.

Morgan was talking a mile a minute as she dragged Nebula through the door, pushing a stunned Peter aside.

Nebula's gaze roved over him assessing, then to herself. The woman graced Pepper with a small smile, before focusing on Morgan, nodding her head with a grave concentration normally reserved for a war council.

Pepper's amusement showed at Peter's dumbfounded look when Nebula obeyed her daughter without question. Morgan guided Nebula to her room and started going through all her new toys and projects. Pepper gave them a few minutes before putting her foot down and told Morgan she could show Nebula after lunch.

"Nebula I'm not sure if you and Peter have met," she introduced them as they all took their seats and she began to dish out the food.

"We have."

Nebula's stare often gave the impression of being under a magnifying glass and made people uncomfortable. Pepper knew it wasn't always her intended wish- however, it did come in handy when she wanted to intimidate others. Nebula had once explained to Tony that one of her eyes had been replaced by her monstrous father. It was constantly downloading data into her brain, cataloging every minute detail. The longer she stared at something the more information it was able to take in. Not only was her lingering look her way of taking time to comprehend all the data she was receiving, but it prevented her from moving to another object and having to start the whole process over again before she was even finished with the initial information. Although it gathered more factual data, there was disconnect with how it processed in her brain, it wasn't a seamless like a real eye saw things.

Tony had found it fascinating, more than envious of the enhancement and had tried to help streamline the connection from her eye to her brain. Attempting to make the download of information instantaneous. He hadn't been able to reach that level by the time he passed, but he'd improved it immensely.

Nebula had shut down any of his ideas about copying the tech by informing him that the Terran brain chemistry had not yet evolved to an adaptable level and that he would hemorrhage to death as soon as the first stream of data attempted to transfer.

Pepper noted that Peter didn't shy or whither under her gaze. Instead, he gave her a half smile.

Nebula wasn't a talker and Peter had been so reserved lately that she wasn't surprised at the lack of conversation.

Morgan had no such qualms.

"Peter's impossible to sneak up on. He's got the spidey sense that lets him know when things are getting close. It's really unfair when we play assassins. He says he can't shut it off, but I don't know if I believe him." Morgan paused wearing her thinking look, one that was identical to Tony's, sans goatee. "Do you think you could sneak up on him Auntie Blue?"

Nebula deliberated, "Perhaps. More data is needed for a definite answer."

Morgan nodded like it was the response she expected, "We should play assassins later to gather data." Everyone smirked at her use of logic to rope them into playing the game. Turning to Peter, "Auntie Blue is really good at sneaking up on people. But don't worry, she doesn't use it to kill people anymore…unless they're bad." Morgan turned to her for confirmation.

Nebula nodded, "Correct."

Peter looked slightly horrified but relaxed at Pepper's easy posture. She'd originally looked just like Peter at Nebula's plain and transparent discussion of her past. Tony, as always, took it in stride. Responding with a quirk of a brow and a flippant comment. Pepper had taken longer to adjust, slowly realizing that Nebula did not know how to avoid inappropriate topics because they had never been avoided with her.

No one had sheltered a young Nebula from the horrors of the world. She did show restraint, however, by avoiding any type of detail.

Pepper decided that it wasn't hurting Morgan, she already knew there was more to the world. And Morgan always seemed to appreciate that Nebula treated her like the adults around her. And Nebula always conveyed the gravity and seriousness of her actions.

Morgan in kind, gave Nebula the chance to be a kid. To play and laugh and be free. She even directed her how to act in social situations when it was obvious Nebula was unsure.

"After assassins, I would like to play the Chutes and Ladders," Nebula told Morgan and Peter.

Peter nodded solemnly in agreement.

Morgan and Pepper caught each other's eyes from across the table, giggling uncontrollably.

…..

Peter and the girls got caught up making a fort while Pepper took care of some things.

All three were tucked into the fort they built in the living room and were settling down for Peter to read them a story before Morgan's bedtime.

Only a few pages in, Pepper heard her daughter huff and Nebula state, "You are not doing it properly."

"There isn't a wrong way to read," Peter argued back

"Yes, there is," both girls replied.

She chuckled at Peter's suffering sigh.

"If you know the _proper _way, why don't you do it."

"I do not do it correctly either."

There was a moment and Pepper could actually feel the mood shift.

"Daddy did it right." Morgan told them, sadness ebbing into her tone after her carefree day.

Night was always the hardest. For both of them.

"Yes," Nebula agreed.

Pepper wondered if she should go in and call it a night for them when a voice made her breath catch and her heart stop.

"Alright gremlin, bluebell, buckle up, it's story time" she heard Tony's voice say. She had to stop herself from running into the room.

Instead on shacky legs she walked to the doorway, clutching the frame she peaked into the room.

Silently as was possible for her, she cried, as the recorded image of Tony reading to a slightly younger Morgan who cuddled on his lap was projected before the gathered occupants.

Pepper didn't want to ruin it and found herself sitting on the floor and curling against the wall, her arms wrapped round her knees and her head resting against the wood as she smiled and cried.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess and a strong and handsome knight-,"

"Why do the physical attributes of the characters matter?" Nebula's voice broke in. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Cannot a knight with displeasing facial features be strong? If she were hideous could she not be a princess, is that a requirement?"

Before Tony could snark at her, Morgan said, "Yeah and why can't the princess be a knight too, or the knight be a prince? Or a scientist?!"

Tony muttered about how people thought he was difficult and about being ganged up on. The holographic Morgan met the camera's eye- which was incidentally Nebula's eye- and gave her a smirk, she was sure the woman shared with her at the time.

Peter and Morgan giggled as Nebula smiled, not ashamed when she herself began to cry.

"I didn't write the story! I'm just reading it. You want me to write the whole thing over?"

"Yes" "Yes"

"Urgh, oh my god! Fine. Fine. Fine… " Tony snapped the book shut and tossed it to the side. "Once upon a time there was a selfish king. He had been alone for many years and had become lonely and selfish. Instead of ruling as he should, he built things without a care to if they hurt people. Then one day a brave, beautiful, _smart _lady knight decided to save him."

"What was the knight's name?"

"The knight's name, huh? Didn't hear you asking about the king's name. Guess we don't care about him, but okay. The knight's name was Virginia and she was fearsome. Now the king didn't change, not for a long time. But he wanted to..." They all listened intently as Tony weaved a ridiculous tale for his daughter.

Her heart nearly cracked when he finished. She wanted him to keep going, keep talking. If he didn't finish, then it couldn't end. And he wouldn't be gone.

But they couldn't change what had already happened.

Nebula had quietly followed Tony down the hall with a drowsy Morgan. She watched from the doorway as Tony tucked her in.

"I love you tons."

"I love you 3000."

"3000? That's a lot. Huge even…More than mommy?"

It ended with Morgan's giggles.

Pepper blinked the final tears from her eyes.

Morgan was cuddled between Peter and Nebula fast asleep, dry tear tracks staining her cheeks. Peter was watching Nebula with something like wonder, as she herself stared at Morgan.

She sighed, pulling herself off the ground. She smiled gently at the two as she reached between them to pick up her daughter and carried her to bed.

Morgan had awoke while she was tucking her in. They talked and mourned together before she finally succumbed to sleep.

By the time Pepper returned to the living room, Peter and Nebula had cleaned up the living room and were sitting outside on the porch swing.

Pepper pretended to be cleaning up the kitchen as she eavesdropped.

"It's not that I don't want it."

"Good. Then you will inform Pepper tomorrow that you accept her offer to mentor you."

"What? Wait, no. It's not that simple."

"You are intelligent are you not? You can build things, like Tony did, yes?"

"Yeah, a little. Kind of. Not really. I mean no one is like Tony."

"The galaxy is filled with tiny mercies," she held back a snort at Nebula's sarcasm. "But there are others in the universe of equal skill. You have this capacity, do you not? Pepper mentioned Massachusetts and something called Yale. That these names are significant, and they desire you."

Huffing, "Yeah, they've showed some interest."

"Then you will go to one of these places and learn how to make things. Pepper will teach you to lead. She is a good commander."

"Nebula…" Nebula didn't push him, she waited for him to contradict her. "I don't- I can't. It can't be me. Morgan-,"

"Morgan is but a child. Would you thrust such responsibility on a child? One day she may _choose _to follow in Tony and Pepper's footsteps, and you will relinquish her seat of power… Or I will take it from you for her." Peter mumbled how that wouldn't be necessary. "And if she chooses not to, Stark's legacy will be in trusted hands. Your hands."

She glanced through the window, at how Nebula shifted so that her arm was against Peter's as he became overwhelmed.

"What if I screw things up again?"

Nebula stared at him expectantly. Peter made an awkward gesture so that she'd realize that that was it, that was his concern.

"You will make mistakes. Terran's are especially prone to idiocy."

"Really great pep talk," he muttered. Trying to explain again, "I could ruin everything."

"It is possible, but unlikely." She was being frustratingly reasonable, and Pepper could see it pushing Peter's buttons.

Groaning, "I just don't think I can do it. I'm mean this- this is big- huge and I'm just- a kid from Queens. I'm not Tony Stark."

"Good. The universe could only ever handle one Tony Stark…That Tony Stark believed in Peter Parker. That he could be a better man than he ever was." Peter was about to argue, she was sure about how Tony was the greatest man who ever lived, but Nebula didn't give him the chance. Cutting anything down by telling him, "Tony Stark is never wrong."

Pepper couldn't help but smirk not only the statement itself, but her use of present tense.

Nebula would call Tony an idiot every other minute of the day to his face, letting him know when he was being ridiculous or difficult without an ounce of remorse. But whenever he wasn't in ear shot, she never stopped singing her devotion and respect for him. And it wasn't because he was Iron Man or a genius. It was because he had always treated her like a person. Nebula hadn't had much of that.

"Do you plan on being the first thing to prove him so?" Nebula dared him.

Peter's mouth dropped open a little at the question, narrowing his eyes when he saw the challenging look in her eye.

Peter ended the contest with a smirk, that could give Tony a run for his money, and a laugh as he ruffled his hand through his hair.

"You know Nebula you're kind of…"

"Terrifying," She supplied.

He laughed. Nebula blushed at his utter lack of fear. She quickly turned away.

"No. I watched Morgan paint your fingernails with pink glitter nail polish, and I saw you pout when she fought you for the unicorn cookie."

"The horned steed is my favorite," Nebula grumbled in defense.

"Amazing." Nebula's face showed confusion. "I was going to say, you're kind of amazing."

Peter was honest and open. His gaze heavy with meaning.

She heard the slightest intake from Nebula, which meant that she was basically swooning.

"Y- you," she'd never heard Nebula stutter before. "You are also quite remarkable, Peter Parker."

They turned away from each other, blushing, and looked out over the railing.

The silence hung comfortably between them.

Peter's leg twitched and the began to rock the swing back and forth.

Pepper stepped away from the window just as they pushed their sides closer together. Attempting to eliminate any of the already nonexistent space between them.

Pepper walked down the hall to her room, stopping infront of a framed picture on the wall. It was of Tony. Looking through the glass directly at Pepper where she currently stood. He wore that proud knowing look on his face. The one that always said 'my girl's the cleverest' and made her heart beat ten times faster.

She'd really only planned on Nebula convincing Peter to be everything Tony always knew he could be. The possible matchmaking was unintentional, not that she wouldn't take credit for it if it worked out well.

With one last glance at Tony, she knew it was a secret that would stay just between them.


End file.
